If We Were a Movie Who'd Be the Right Guy?
by mileyandoliver4eva
Summary: Jake moved away to Romania for four months leaving a very depressed Miley sitting at home alone. Will Miley and Oliver get closer? if they do how can she possibly choose between 2 great guys? please read and review! thanks
1. not the same

**This is my second story! i actually don't have any idea how its going to end up becuase** **i am just writing it as i go! well i hope all of you like it! please read and review! i love getting reviews, good or bad! and i gladly take suggestions and usually use them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana (unfortuanatly) and if i did i probably wouldn't be writing this on here! i would be making it into an episode! O and i don't own any of the characters either!**

Miley sat alone on her porch wondering why life was so cruel as to have a great guy like her and her like him back and when they finally get together he has to leave her. FOUR MONTHS, can you believe that she wouldn't be able to see him for four months! It was almost inconceivable to her that she wouldn't be able to look into his eyes, to hold his body close to hers when she needed comfort, or even just to have him tell her that she looks nice that day. She daydreamed about what Jake and her would be doing right now if he didn't have to leave for Romania. She could see it now. They would be walking along the beach holding hands talking about whatever seemed to come up at the moment. There would be a glorious sunset behind them and miles and miles of clear sand ahead of them. When they walked it felt as if they were floating on a cloud, but yet she would feel ever so stable with Jake by her side. Everything he said would just seem to flow, not that she could pay too much attention to what he was saying considering how she couldn't keep her attention away from his eyes.

"Miley…Miley…MILEY!!!" Oliver yelled trying to get Miley's attention. Miley suddenly snapped out of her wonderful daydream and looked at her friend as if saying "what is your problem, can't you see that I was busy!" Oliver reminded her that they had plans to go to the movies. At the moment that Oliver mentioned a movie Miley remembered that Jake had left her to go film a movie, and she began to tear up.

Oliver saw the sadness that he had inflicted on her in her eyes and walked over to her to comfort his best friend. He hugged her and told her that Jake will be coming back soon and that she would always have him to hang out with until then. Miley replied with a small giggle and "Ya…. Like it's the same!" But she was kidding of course, she loved Oliver (but like a friend). Oliver was a little hurt by this comment, but he soon got over it. It wasn't the first time that she had implied that they would never be together.

He suggested that they skip the movie and just head down to the beach. He didn't want to do anything to upset her. Miley said that that would be a good idea. They headed down the beach and came across Rico's surf shop. When they got there they stopped and talked to Jackson for a little while. He told them that he had a bet with Rico that he couldn't go a day without judging someone. Oliver told him that he didn't think that he would make it. Jackson gave him a glaring look and Oliver took Miley by the hand and they walked off.

As they were walking off Jackson leaned over to Cooper and told him that Miley and Oliver are so into each other, but Oliver is way too chicken to ever ask her out. When Rico heard what he said he leaned in toward him and asked Jackson for his twenty dollars. Jackson sighed and coughed up the money. Rico made sure to gloat to everybody on the beach that he had once again he had won against Jackson.


	2. inside feelings & oliver's flashback

**okay well thanks to iheartdisney128 and Mileyrocks95 for reviewing! i would like to get a lot more next time but i wrote more and i really wanted to share it so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: again don't own hannah montana :(**

Miley and Oliver started walking down the beach. Both of them walked without speaking, even thought they both desperately wanted to say something. Miley was too disheartened to speak and Oliver couldn't come up with the words to say to make her feel better. They walked so that Miley was closer to the ocean. Oliver made this occur, because he remembered that she liked the fact that sometimes the water would come up and tickle her feet.

Inside Miley's head thoughts were spiraling like bees around their hive. Of course, she felt depressed and just wanted to crawl into her bed and not wake up until Jake returned, but that wasn't the only feelings she was having. There must have been something about the way that Oliver was walking, or maybe just the warm sensation she got when she was near to him. Whatever it was, it made Miley feel something totally unexpected.

In Miley's eyes, Oliver had always been thought of as her sort of quirky best friend, but at this specific moment in time she felt a very diverse attraction to him. "How could this be? I still like Jake, don't I?" she thought silently to herself. Of course she did, she couldn't even believe that she was questioning that. Miley still couldn't help but wonder why she felt this and where it suddenly came from. Had it always been there and she just never noticed it or is this the start of something completely new?

Oliver desperately wanted to just tell Miley that he loved her, but he knew that he couldn't. It was killing him slowly inside that he had to keep all of these feelings bottled up for so long. He knew that he **loved** Miley from the day that they were on the beach and she revealed her secret. He didn't just like her because of her fame, or money, or even her beautiful voice. He had always **liked** Miley from the day that they met.

Flashback

_I was walking through the halls to go to class when I noticed a large group of people surrounding something that was unidentifiable from my point of view. I pushed my way through the mob to see what all of the commotion was. I found an innocent looking brunette girl about my age lying on the floor crying. Everyone surrounding her was laughing and calling her names. I felt great sympathy for her, so I walked over and helped her stand up. I walked her out of the circle so that people would stop bothering her. _

_When we got through I asked her what her name was. She said that her name was Miley. What a beautiful name. I told her my name, but she didn't really seem to care much. I then asked her what happened. She told me that she was trying to find her class and she tripped. I told her that it was okay and that her first class is in room 1034, same as me. She thanked me and we walked to the class. When we got in there I walked toward my friend Lilly. Miley looked uncomfortable and alone so I told her to follow me. I introduced her to Lilly. The two talked for a few minutes. After awhile Miley started laughing at Lilly's joke. What a breathtaking laugh it was. That is when I realized that I couldn't live without her. _

There was just something about Hannah Montana that reminded him of Miley. That is why he liked Hannah. So when he realized that the girl of his dreams and the superstar that resembled her were the same, he knew that he needed her. He much preferred Miley to Hannah though. It was her sweetness and kindness that he loved. It was her hair in the wind and the scent of her perfume that drew his attention. It was her unmistakable smile and the sight of her walking out of her house every morning looking more beautiful than the day before that simply took his breath away!


	3. CPR & miley's flashback

**okay well here is chapter 3!!! i hope that you like it! i kinda have a better idea where it is all going now so im excited! i like it but i want to know what you guys think. remember i don't care if it is good or bad! i happily take suggestions and you never know i might like it and use it! if i do use it i will use your name in my book!**

**o ya i still don't own hannah montana!**

* * *

They were walking along when all of the sudden a colossal wave came out of nowhere and knocked Miley over. She was so shocked that she couldn't breathe and she was now underwater. Oliver was startled by all of this and without a second thought jumped in to save the one he loved.

He went under and searched frantically for her. After a few anxious seconds he found her. Her eyes were closed and he knew that he had to get her out of there quickly. He grabbed her around the waist and swam upwards with all of his might. He got them both to shore and lay Miley down on the sand. He immediately could tell that she wasn't breathing. He knew exactly what he had to do. These three simple letters could change a lot and stir up some emotions. CPR.

This was it! He absolutely had to do it, after all this is a life or death situation. He deeply didn't want the first time that their lips to touch to be while Miley was unconscious. He had always imagined it being absolutely romantic and it would happen at just the perfect time. They would stare deep into each other's eyes and slowly they would lean forward until their lips would meet. Wait…..he had a life to save! Back to reality.

He leaned his head toward hers and just as he was lowering his lips Miley coughed and opened her eyes. All at one time Oliver was startled, excited, and disappointed. When Miley coughed it scared him, when he realized that he was going to be alright he was thrilled, and when he realized that now he wasn't going to be able to kiss her he was saddened.

As Miley awoke she was utterly astonished. One minute she was walking thinking about what it would be like to kiss Oliver and then the next moment she was on the ground just millimeters away from his lips. She sat up, but she couldn't say anything. Luckily, Oliver broke the ice. He asked her if she was okay. She replied, "Yes, I think so. Exactly what happened?" He then explained the story to her. She was dazed after hearing the story. She couldn't believe that Oliver risked his life to save hers!

She thought about the way she felt when Oliver was so close to her. She really liked it. She felt so comfortable near him. She knew that this was because he had been her best friend for what seemed like forever. Come to think of it, this wasn't the first time that he had saved her. He had always been there for her. She could remember it all so well.

_I was walking down the hall trying to find my science class. It was my first day at a new school and I was very nervous. I turned the corner and accidentally slipped. (I knew that I shouldn't have worn those high heels!) A bunch of people gathered around me and started laughing. As if this wasn't already embarrassing enough, this really cute guy walked up and started to stare at me. What surprised me the most was that he didn't laugh. He started to walk toward me! Oh no! He is probably just trying to get closer so that he can laugh at me in my face. Wait, he doesn't look mean; he looks nice and comforting. Just as I was thinking of all of this he extended his hand toward me and asked if I needed help getting to my first class. I felt like I was being touched by an angel. Not only did he help me in my time of need, but he also introduced me to another new friend. _

_Her name was Lilly. She was the sweetest person ever. What put her over the top was her amazing personality. We talked for a second and then Oliver walked away. When he left I desperately wanted him to come back because I missed just having him by my side. Oh no, I didn't want to feel this way. Plus, he is probably going out with this girl. The next thing that happened was never supposed to happen. I just have such a big mouth that sometimes it opens itself and lets all of my innermost thoughts escape. _

_I suddenly blurted out, in a soft tone, "You and Oliver... umm... are you going out?" It seemed as if they were going out because they were so close. It took Lilly a moment to comprehend what I was saying because I was talking so softly. Once she understood my question she burst into laughter. Shortly following her outburst she practically bellowed, "Me...and Oliver... you have to be kidding me! That is hilarious. We are best friends." I couldn't help but laugh at her emphasis on the point that them being together would never happen. _

_The two of us laughed for practically three minutes straight. I noticed that Oliver was staring straight at me. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. After Lilly and I calmed down I asked her if she thought that Oliver and I could ever be together. She stared at me for a second and a smile crept upon her face. She then replied, "Awww, you like Oliver!" I then turned a vivid shade of red and asked her to keep it down. She continued to smile. I told her that she didn't want Lilly to say anything until I was ready to talk about it. _

After a few minutes of recalling these events Miley felt stable enough to stand up. She started to lift herself up when she suddenly came crashing back down. Luckily Oliver was right there to catch me once again! She fell in such an angle so that Oliver caught her from the side. One hand was on her upper back and the other caught her just slightly above the knee. As he caught her he effortlessly scooped her up into his arms and started to walk her to Rico's to rest. On the way he said, "If you keep falling all of the time like this I'm going to sign up to be a lifeguard. I might as well get paid for saving lives!" She looked at him with a week smile and thanked him for all of his help. He then replied, "Don't worry I'll always be there for you."

**okay if you haven't noticed i have been showing the flashback from different points of view!!! i will continue doing so and i will add on to the flashback each time so that its like longer and explains more!!! o and dont forget to review!!!**

* * *


	4. pitiless game of love

**WOW! i can't believe that i actually wrote this!!! this really is pretty good if i do say so myself!!! it gets really really deep towards the end!!!! well, you'll have to see! trust me you won't be disippointed!!! please please please leave a review!!!! i really would like to get more of these!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana and if i do someday...well it'll never happen!**

He sat her down on a barstool and ordered her a bottle of water. Jackson asked them why Miley was wet and why Oliver was carrying her. Miley gave Jackson a grimacing look. Oliver picked up on her unwillingness to explain occurrence of events, so he told Jackson the whole story. Jackson's smirk seemed to explain everything he was thinking. He then commented, "Wow, you must have to really love someone to dive in the ocean to save them!" Oliver's face turned completely red and he said in a very tense tone, "Ya, well there was no one else there and I didn't want her to die."

Miley picked up that her brother cared more about embarrassing Oliver than he did his own sister's life. This made her angry for two reasons. One was that he didn't care too deeply about her. The second is that he must know that I like Oliver and is now trying to make him feel uncomfortable. 'God, I hate Jackson!' she thought to herself.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind. Miley was of course freezing because she was drenched. Oliver observed this and took off his jacket and put it around Miley's shoulders. Miley's heart skipped a beat when she noted what he had done. She couldn't be sure, but she kind of thought that he might like her back. Then again, he could just be being a good friend and she was taking it the wrong way. All of these uncertainties made Miley just want to break down and cry.

What was it about this pitiless game of love? It seemed like it almost always ended in deception and heartbreak. It was funny how the other gender could play with your emotional strings without a care until you couldn't bear for another second. When one of them reached this boiling point they would give in to their emotions and forfeit this malicious game. What neither of them realized is that both of their hearts could have been spared had they just admitted their feelings in the first place. But no, that's not the human nature. We feel the need for there to be competition. After all, both want to be the superior gender.

Very seldom does this game end up in true happiness, but when it does we should treasure it and never let it go. This, after all, would be a perfect couple. One that doesn't let petty things like pride get in the way of true love. The problem that Miley had was that she felt like she had that with two guys at the same time. Something inside of her said that Oliver was the perfect guy for her. She is a strong believer in following her heart so she decided to just let nature take its course and whomever she ends up with will be the right one for her. At this point in time all signs were pointing toward Oliver.

Miley felt that she loved Oliver enough that they could make it last, but she just didn't have the courage to make the first move. She wanted to, but the fear of rejection was just too much for her to bear.

Oliver could tell that something was deeply troubling Miley. He asked her if she would like him to walk her home so that she could get out of her sopping outfit. She said that it would be nice. They walked heading towards her house. They again walked in silence, but this time neither of them noticed because they were both deep in thought. The funny thing was, they both had exactly the same thing in mind. 'Does he/she feel the same way as I do? And if so, how could I possibly tell her/him without totally destroying our relationship?'

They approached the porch leading up to Miley's front door. They both wanted to kiss each other, but both refrained from doing so in fear of a great destruction of friendship. Oliver then gave Miley a hug and told her to feel better. Even though in reality their hug only lasted a few seconds, both felt like they were spending eternity in each other's arms. When they finally broke apart Miley walked inside and Oliver just stood on her porch for a few minutes trying to recall everything that had just happened. He knew that he had to just step down from his pedestal and do something about all of this.

At this point he didn't care if she still liked Jake more. Well, of course he cared, but he just decided that if it was meant to be, everything would turn out fine. If it didn't work out the way that he had hoped, it would be hard, but he would try to move on. After all there is nothing harder than not telling someone how you feel about them and forever regretting it. He didn't know when or how he would tell her, but he knew that it would have to be drastic. After making this crucial decision Oliver turned away and leisurely walked off.

He was walking home with his head downward. He tried with all of his might to think of the absolute ideal way to enlighten Miley of his love for her. He could think of a million ways, but none of them could possibly be good enough for Miley. Hell, he wasn't even good enough for Miley! Nobody was or ever could be good enough for her. She deserved the absolute best. As he was thinking all of this through he suddenly heard a recognizable voice near him.

"Oliver, are you okay?" asked the concerned voice of none other than Lilly Truscott. Yes, even after all of this time he and Lilly were still best friends. In fact, since Miley joined their group, they have all gotten a lot closer. They were pretty much as close as brothers and sisters and that is what scared Oliver the most. He had a pretty strong feeling that a brother is exactly how Miley saw him and that is one of the worst things that you can hear from the girl that you love.

Oliver responded with a disheartened, "What? Yeah I guess I'm fine." Lilly knew him much better than to believe him.

**well there you go!!! i really hope that you liked it! there is A LOT more to come... this is like just the very begining! im hoping to make this like really long! but ya please review! and maybe if you all do it will give me some more ideas! because now i know how i want the ending to go, but im not exactly sure for the middle! but i can promise you that it will get a lot better! thanks! luv u all!**


	5. lilly's flashback

**okay i'm really sorry that it took me so long but here it is i was kinda stuck so its just mostly lilly's flashback point of view on the day that they met. i won't really mean much to you now but it's going to be important later on! the next chapter will be a lot better!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Hannah Montana...wish i did...but i don't!**

She knew that nothing could make him feel this morose except for Miley. Even though he had never straightforwardly told her that he liked Miley, she knew it. It was so very obvious!

Ever since that day when they both first met Miley she could tell that he liked her. She knew for fact that Miley liked Oliver though. She couldn't believe that she went so many years without telling Oliver. She thought that it would be impossible to last a few weeks while Miley waited till the perfect time to tell him. The couple of weeks gradually turned into a couple of years! Then Jake came into the picture and it was as if Oliver was just wiped out of it. She didn't even know if she still liked Oliver. She wanted to ask but she remembered that she had asked her not to discuss the ordeal. Oh but she could remember the love struck grin on both Miley and Oliver.

_I had just gotten to my science class on the first day of school. I was waiting for my best friend Oliver to arrive so that we could talk. When I saw him walk in I noticed that he had a girl with him. At first I thought "oh no, poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into!" but then they came up and he introduced her to me. He told me that she had fallen in the hall and was in this class as well. As we all talked I noticed the way that he looked at her and how whenever she said anything it seemed as if he thought that he was speaking to an angel. After awhile he left Miley and me alone. _

_I noticed that as he walked off Miley watched him with great speculation. I knew that she liked him. I could tell it from the gleam in her eye every time he was mentioned. She seemed very tense around me and I wasn't sure why. It wasn't like she seemed that she didn't like me, it was just that she didn't feel comfortable around me. It was only a few minutes later that I found out why she was acting this way. _

_We were having a normal conversation when all of the sudden she said something that totally turned the conversation in a completely different direction. She said it so quietly and sheepishly that at first I had no idea what she was saying. Once I figured out what she said I couldn't help but burst out laughing. She had asked if Oliver and I were going out! I wonder how she came up with that crazy idea. Okay, so maybe I did have a small crush on him in the past but that was all over now. At least I'm pretty sure. _

_What I am trying to say by this is that I did like Oliver back in like fourth grade, but now we are in sixth grade and all of those feelings were gone. Nevertheless, I liked my friendship that I had with Oliver the way it was and if he and Miley went out our relationship might be weakened. I truly didn't anything to change. _

_Miley and Oliver spent the rest of the day flirting nonstop. I couldn't help but feel excluded. I know that they didn't intentionally leave me out, but it still hurt. That is why I reacted the way I did at the next thing I did. _

_Later that day Miley came up to me with a paper in hand. She told me that it was a note to Oliver and she was too shy to deliver it to him. She asked me if I would do it for her. I couldn't be rude so I told her that I would. I had the next hour with Oliver anyways. When I got there he also had a note. He told me the same thing as Miley. I tried to give him his note, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It was as if a weird jealous spirit was taking over my body. When I went home that night I contemplated why I couldn't deliver the letters. I guess I just felt that by delivering the letter I was destroying our amazing friendship. _

**Well there it is! If you haven't noticed in each flashback you will learn a little bit more about there past! o and the next chapter will be pretty good, but the one after will be really big! so please review so that i can update sooner!**


	6. forgotten letters

**hey! im sooooooo sorry that this took forever, but i had finals and then i had Christmas so it was hard to find time to write! and i know this is short but i had to post something so that you guys wouldn't forget about the story! the next chapter will be 100 times better i promise!!!! please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Hannah Montana or any of her friends!**

Lilly told Oliver that she didn't believe his lame excuse for a second and that she wanted a real explanation, real fast. He decided that he couldn't keep this from her any longer and told her the entire story. She listened intently and tried to sound somewhat astounded so that he felt better about sharing his deepest secret with her. He told her all about how after he helped Miley in the hall he had started to fall for her. He told her that the letter that he had written to Miley and asked her to give to her explained to Miley his feelings for her. He asked her to meet him at the beach in the end of the letter. He waited at the beach for three hours that day. She never showed up, so he left very disappointedly. Ever since that he had to disguise his love for her. For awhile he resorted to Hannah Montana, but when he learned that Hannah Montana was in fact Miley his plan backfired. The absolute worst part of this was when he hugged her that day, when she told him her secret, he had to pretend that he felt nothing so that they could go on being friends.

At that moment it struck Lilly that she had never given the letters to them. She couldn't remember why she would do that….Oh wait! She could. She didn't want things to change between them. She had matured a lot from then and she desperately wished that she would have given them the letters. She would much rather see her two best friends happy. She couldn't believe how selfish she was. If she could, she would love to go back in time and slap the twelve year old her.

She then realized exactly what she had to do. She patiently waited for Oliver to finish and told him that she was shocked and that she thought that they would make a very cute couple. He told her that he wanted to tell Miley in a very special way. She then told him that she had to go, but that she promised to call him later and help him. She had to get home quick to devise her plan.

Oliver was bewildered at the fact that Lilly wasn't more shocked at the newfound information. He thought about this for a minute, but was then distracted when he remembered that he still had a limited time to confront Miley. He walked down the darkened street when all of the sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around intuitively only to find one of the things that scares him the most, Jackson.

**well, again, im soooo sorry its short but ill have the next chapter up soon and it will be really good! please review or i might stop writing!!!! im not getting many reviews!!!!**


	7. AN

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that I am not updating quicker! I have a lot going on! There is another reason why I am writing. I have noticed that I am not getting very many reviews! I was wondering if you guys didn't like it or you think that something should be different or even if I should quit this story! I love writing and I would appreciate it if I could get some critiques or something! Well I kind of am overreacting but I would like something! And thank you so so so so much for reviewing _Mileyrocks95, iheartdisney128, mrsmusso148, sandylover, Toxxic-hugs, ifwewereamovie, and sam91!!!!_ O and the next chapter will be up tomorrow!!!!!! I promise this time! I hit a little bump but I think I have it figured out now! O and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!!!**


	8. a new secret

**Hey guys! again this isn't one of my longer chapters, but there are just some certain spots that i have to stop at! well i don't exactly know what will happen after this chapter which puts me in another slump!!! please please please review!!!!! it helps me a lot knowing that people actually care! ideas are also greatly appreciated! i know where the story is going i just need filler ideas!!! o and thank you sooo much for the new reviews!!!**

**oops almost forgot! don't own Hannah!**

Some may ask why Oliver was so afraid of Jackson. The reason is really quite simple. You see, Jackson knew that Oliver liked Miley and he loved to make Oliver uncomfortable around her. Oliver thought that Jackson was protecting his little sister and didn't like the fact that someone liked her in that way. But if you could get inside Jackson's head, you could see that Jackson thought that Oliver would be perfect for his little sister. He just liked to have fun with it.

Oliver turned to face Jackson with an apprehensive expression written across his face. Jackson questioningly asked Oliver what he was doing out so late at night. Oliver told him that he had just dropped Miley off and was walking home. Jackson gave him a "big brother" look. All Oliver could do is stare blankly at the ground until Jackson interrupted his trance with laughter. Oliver looked up with a confused gaze wondering why on earth Jackson was laughing at him. After a few moments Jackson chose to explain himself. He told Oliver that he was laughing because he thought that it was hilarious that Oliver was so nervous whenever talking about Miley.

Oliver was completely speechless. He always kind of knew that Jackson knew but he never thought that he would actually confront him about it. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew what he had to do. He had to ask Jackson for advice on how to tell Miley. It took him a few moments to gather up his thoughts until he could start the conversation. When he finally did start talking he started by asking when it was that he found out that he liked Miley. Jackson told him that it was pretty much the first day that he met him. Oliver chuckled for a second and thought about how obvious he probably was. He just hoped that Miley wasn't as cognizant as everyone else. He asked Jackson how he should tell Miley, but Jackson decided to refrain from getting involved in Miley's love life. He in addition told him that he had a similar situation to deal with at the moment.

Oliver was just about to start back home when he wondered why Jackson was out so late. Oliver asked him but Jackson took awhile to answer. He finally, after about a minute, asked him if he had seen Lilly. After hearing this Oliver knew exactly what was going on. Jackson liked Lilly and was trying to get up the courage to admit it! I guess it's good that all Miley and I have heard from Lilly lately is how funny Jackson is, or how cute Jackson is, or how interesting Jackson is. It was pretty obvious to Miley and me that she liked him, but she would never admit it. She would always remark that we were ones to talk. I never quite understood what she was talking about, but I guess she knew that I liked Miley and maybe Miley also had a secret. Little did Oliver know, all three of them were going through the exact same situation.

**well i know it wasn't much but i'll try to update soon! I'm going for once every two days until break ends!!! hopefully i can live up to that!!! but again PLEASE review!!! **


	9. a plan and a date

**hey guys!!! im soo sorry that i took so long but i hope that this makes up for it! did everyone have a great new years??? well i hope you like this chapter! review!**

**Disclaimer: even though its a new year i still don't know Hannah Montana**

Lilly reached her house within five minutes because she was running. She was praying that she hadn't thrown them out! She went into and threw open her closet door. Unfortunately, her closet was a total and complete mess! She dug for what seemed like forever before reaching her old backpack. She opened it to find a mess of papers, pencils, and well, some unidentifiable objects. She searched to the bottom, where she found two neatly folded letters. One addressed to Miley, the other to Oliver. She smiled in accomplishment and started to devise her plan.

Oliver got home in about twenty minutes because he was walking much slower while deep in thought. When he got home he climbed into bed and decided to call Miley in the morning. He didn't get much sleep that night because he was trying to think of what to say to her. He knew that he couldn't tell her over the phone; it wouldn't be personal enough. Oliver finally came up with the idea to invite her to go somewhere, not on a date, just two friends having fun where one of them tells the other that he has secretly been in love with her forever. That's not a date, is it?

When the clock stroke three o'clock in the morning, Oliver finally fell asleep, putting all of his confusion to rest. The morning followed all too quickly. Oliver awoke to the sun streaming intensely through his blinds. He wanted to simply lie in bed all day, but the thought of spending time with Miley surely awakened him. He gave himself a couple minutes to fully wake up and prepare what he was going to say.

After taking a deep breath he picked up the phone off of the receiver and dialed Miley's cell number. Between the time that he put the phone to his ear and the moment that Miley answered Oliver rethought all of this. He wondered if he should just hang up and let Miley be. I mean she was already going through a tough enough time with Jake leaving. He was probably was just going to make it...

"Hello." Answered Miley in a friendly tone. Oliver was dumfounded. He had been losing sleep over this particular moment in time. He had thought out every little aspect of this conversation and yet he couldn't remember anything that he had prepared.

He knew that he had to say something otherwise he would probably never get the nerve to do this again. As much as "Hannah Montana" had nerve, he didn't! He just had to breathe and remember that if he really wanted to be with her, he had to do this. Miley repeated herself in a questioning voice, but this time she added his name. He had to say something now! He had totally forgotten about caller id.

He slowly said hello, but this conversation soon sped up when Miley started talking. She started going on and on about how she found this amazing outfit for "Hannah" to wear to the American Music Awards. Of course, she was nominated for best teen artist. After she finished describing the dress, Oliver told her that he was sure that she would look amazing in it. He then started to go on with what he had called to say.

He started by asking a question that had a pretty obvious answer considering her perkiness this morning. He asked her if she was feeling any better since the accident the night before. She told him that she was feeling much better and she thanked him again for saving her. After hearing her voice, that which resembles an angel, he realized that he had to have this meaningful discussion sometime today, or he wouldn't be able to contain himself anymore. He then decided to ask her to go ice skating. She got very excited about this because she hadn't been ice skating since she left Tennessee. She could remember going out onto the nearby lake and skating with all of her friends. She hadn't skated in awhile, but she knew that skating would bring back a ton of great memories. He told her that he would pick her up around two o'clock later that day.

When Miley hung up her pink gem vcast cell phone she felt more excited to hang out with Oliver than she ever had before. She was thinking about all of this when it hit her that she only had four hours to get ready. She ran to her "Hannah" closet to pick out the perfect outfit. She didn't usually allow herself to wear those clothes, but she felt like this was kind of an important occasion. She went through about thirty outfits after deciding on a beautiful white sweater with jeans and brown cowboy boots. After that she spent an hour and a half on her hair and a half hour on her makeup. Then she had an hour to eat lunch and calm herself down. She wished that she could have Lilly over to help her get ready, but she didn't answer her cell phone.

Oliver sat at home going over what he was going to say to Miley. He thought of this up until ten minutes before he was supposed to pick her up. He ran into his closet got dressed and headed to Miley's house. On the way to her house he ran through his romantic speech one more time trying to perfect it. He arrived at her house with three minutes to spare. He took one final breath and then knocked firmly on her door awaiting the love of his life to answer.

**well i know that nothing huge happens but in the next chapter you will hear all about their date!!! i was soo bummed that emily wasn't at the sing along bowlathon! did u guys see how close miley and mitchel were though! they were like hugging for forever right before the countdown! and then when he came running out at the end she like fell over laughing!o ya and the outfit that miley wore is in my profile...but ya! please please please review!!!!**


	10. first not a date

**okay as promised this one is longer!! i am very excited...i think that its pretty good. but last chapter i got 1 review!!!! i mean people come on!!! (miley quote... lol) please please review!**

**disclaimer: don't own miley, oliver, smiley miley, or an ice rink (that would be cool though!)**

The door opened slowly revealing a white figure that Oliver momentarily mistook for someone completely different. Miley looked so breathtaking that he couldn't believe that he had known her for so long and had never told her how beautiful she looked. Miley stood in the doorway with an illuminating smile that was brighter than the sun. She truly lived up to her adorable nickname of "Smiley Miley". Even though Oliver didn't make up the nickname, he used it when he was talking to others about her or talking to himself. He was always too embarrassed to use it in front of her though.

He greeted her by saying hello. She replied in the same fashion. Now, these two had said hello to each other countless times before, but for some reason there was much more passion between them this time. His hand expressed all of his thoughts and feelings when it reached out and grabbed Miley's hand. Miley was surprised and enchanted by this gesture. She grinned and happily followed Oliver out of the doorway.

They walked to the ice rink because it was not too far away from her house. Neither of them released their hands the entire way there because they felt so connected by this bond and neither wanted to loose this amazing feeling. They were silent for about three minutes just soaking in the fact that everyone around them most likely thought that they were a couple, which is what both of them secretly and deeply desired.

Miley started the conversation by asking why Oliver chose to go ice skating. Oliver told her that he loved to do it when he was much younger and he hadn't in a very long time. She told him that she wasn't very good at ice skating so he would have to go kind of slow. He told her not to worry and that he would stay by her side the entire time. He also told her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Started to laugh unsure if he was joking about what happened yesterday or he was being sweet and sincere.

They arrived at the rink not long after this. After they walked through the door they walked to the skate rental counter. Oliver got himself a size nine and before Miley could say anything he ordered her a size 5 ½. Miley was amazed that he remembered what size shoe she wears. She knew that they were very close friends, but it seemed that there had been so many hints lately that there was something special between them.

They put on there skates and Oliver stood up and started to head for the ice. After just a short moment he noticed that Miley was not following his lead. He turned around in confusion only to find Miley still sitting on the bench struggling to get up. He laughed politely, not in a rude sense, and walked back over to help her stand up. He took her hand once again and pulled her towards him. This would have ended up quite nicely if he wasn't so strong and she wasn't so thin!

The problem was that Oliver pulled so hard to get her up that she went flying towards him and landed in a very awkward position. They were still standing, but they were pressed so near to each other, but the peculiar thing about this is that neither of them felt too uncomfortable. When they were so close everything just seemed in place, like nothing could ever go wrong. Unfortunately, life must go on and so must they. Within the next thirty seconds they slowly spread apart, neither really wanting to, but they knew that they must.

They headed out onto the ice slowly without either saying a word. They were still subconsciously holding hands. The feeling had become so familiar to them that they totally forgot that they were still holding hands. Oliver momentarily let go of her hand to step onto the ice. This is when the both realized that they were, in fact, holding hands. As soon as he was on the ice he extended his hand out to help Miley step onto the ice. She took his and shakily stepped down. Oliver helped her towards the middle of the ice. They skated around the ice once or twice before getting into a deep conversation.

They were having a great time talking about school, Hannah Montana, and even how Lilly and Jackson would probably end up together; that is until Oliver brought up something that he knew and wished that he hadn't. He asked how Jake was doing, totally forgetting that Miley was still hurting from him leaving. At the mention of his name Miley started to tear up. She wasn't as bad as before because she knew that she had Oliver with her now. She still wasn't sure which one she liked more, but right now Oliver was being a really great guy.

Oliver apologized and felt exceptionally bad for mentioning you know who. She told him that it was alright and they got back to their regular conversation. Oliver asked her when Hannah Montana was going on tour again. She told him that it would be over the summer, and if he wanted he could come along because Lilly was going to be in London. He was excided at the thought of spending a few months alone, except for her dad and brother, with Miley. He thought that this would be the perfect time to tell her what he was truly feeling for her.

Oliver said, "Umm…Miley I have something to tell you." Miley asked him what it was. He replied, "Well, you see, there is something that I haven't told you that I have wanted to ever since we met." Miley nodded somewhat confused and concerned. He continued, "What I mean is that Miley…. I-"

At that Miley slipped and nearly crashed right onto her back. If it weren't for Oliver she could have done great damage to her head and spine. Of course, just as promised Oliver came to her rescue and caught her just before she hit the ice. I guess its true that when you are truly in love you have a keen awareness when the one you love is in danger.

Miley was scared to death and slightly embarrassed that she had slipped. This wasn't even the first time that she had fallen in front of Oliver. Oliver asked her if she was alright and she weakly responded that she was fine, just a little shocked. He picked her up and brought her over to the benches just off to the side of the ice. She set her down and went to go get her some ice.

When he got back he held the ice up to her back. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. She blushed and asked how it was that he could save her twice in a two day period and how he was so brave. He just blushed and ever so quietly mumbled, "People do crazy things when they're in love." Miley asked, "What did you say," and he quickly replied, "Nothing."

It was then that Miley noticed something scratched onto the bench. It was one of her favorite quotes, "Love is when you look into somebody's eyes and see their heart." This made her think of some of her other favorite quotes such as her very favorite, "Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but the moments that take our breath away." It was then that she realized that whenever she thought of either of these quotes she immediately thought of Oliver.

Once most of the ice melted Oliver suggested that they head home so that nothing else happens. Miley laughed and they headed home with their hands interlocked the entire way. When they reached the door Miley said goodbye, gave him a hug, and told him to call her in the morning. Once the door closed Oliver didn't need to wait outside her door. He had finally got up to courage to tell her. He just needed to be able to do it again. He walked home with an enormous smile the entire way. He was thinking about the quote that he saw Miley looking at intently. He swore that the quote was written specifically for him. This was now ingrained into his head for the rest of the night.

"Love is when you look into somebody's eyes and see their heart."

**well there it is!!! FYI the second quote (the one about the breaths) was the one that i used in my 8th grade graduation speech!!! i love both of the quotes!!! i have a lot of favorites though and i hope to incorperate more into my story later on! anyways please review!!!! **


	11. lilly's plan

**heyy guys! im sorry i took so long to update and that this chapter isn't that great or long! i did it in kind of a rush because i felt bad for not updating sooner! well i still want reviews but the next chapter is already planned out and its pretty good so stay tuned!**

**disclaimer: i am still yet without the ownership of Hannah Montana**

When Lilly woke up that morning she realized something very important. She knew that in order to make her cunning plan work she would need some help. Who better to help her than the only other person that knew Miley and Oliver as well as her! She decided to call Jackson and see what he could do to help the cause. She got out of bed, brushed her teeth, and then picked up the phone. She dialed the Stewart's number but it kept ringing signifying that someone over there must be on the phone.

It was most likely Miley talking on the phone. Although the only person that she ever talks to on the home phone is Oliver, because Mr. Stewart didn't really trust those two. Well, I knew why, but Miley thought it so unfair. So that means that Mr. Stewart, Lilly, and Jackson, the three closest people to them all knew that they liked each other, yet they failed to perceive the obvious. Are they really that blind?

Lilly waited a couple of minutes and then tried back hoping for a more successful result. This time she got through, but to her luck, Mr. Stewart answered. She got through and said, "Hello." Mr. Stewart recognized her voice and replied, "Oh, hold one second, Lilly, I'll get Miley." She quickly responded, "No, don't get Miley! I need to talk to Jackson." Mr. Stewart was puzzled as to why she wanted to talk to Jackson, but he kind of thought that there was something going between them. He wondered what was up with his children liking Miley's best friends. He called Jackson down and handed him the phone informing him that it was Lilly that was calling.

"Hello," said Jackson in a confused tone. He wasn't expecting Lilly to call and was worried that she somehow found out his secret. She started to ask him by saying, "Would you like to do me a favor?" Jackson quickly replies, "Sure," without thinking about sounding too eager. He soon regretted this amateur mistake. He had a lot of girlfriends in the past, but none of them measured up to what he felt towards Lilly. He shook his head disappointedly and continued the conversation. Lilly then said, "Well, the favor isn't exactly for me, it's more for Miley and…" "Wait, this is for my sister! Psht! Forget that!" Jackson rudely interrupted. Lilly begged, "No, please! It's for Miley and Oliver! You know as well as I that they should be together." Jackson agreed, "I guess, but what have either of those dorks ever done for me?" Lilly thought for a second and then said, "Well, then will you do it for me?

After a second or two, Jackson finally agreed and Lilly started discussing the arrangement with him. They decided that they would need one more day for preparation and then they would put it all into place the following day and make it all happen two nights from now! Lilly invited Jackson over to her house to start the planning tomorrow.

When Jackson hung up the phone he was overwhelmed with joy. He couldn't believe that he was going to go over to Lilly's house. He had been there before, but only to drop off or pick up Miley. Oh, and once their whole family went over there to have dinner, but again it was for Miley's benefit.

Lilly pressed the end button on her cell phone and sighed heavily. She dwelled on the thought of Jackson being in her house! She decided that she would have to make sure that everything was perfect and not just for Miley and Oliver's plan. She figured that if things went smoothly, maybe Jackson would see Lilly as more than a younger, immature friend of his sister.

**Well again i'm sorry! o and if you go to and you vote for what you want to be in it there is a bonus question at the end! you can vote which hm star will appear on High School Musical 2!!!!! Miley, Emily, Jason, or Billy Ray! so vote! and review! thanks!**


	12. the song

**okayy...this is kinda short and not very much information, but the next chapter is already almost done and it will hopefully be posted in the next few days!!! its pretty good! i had a lot of fun writing the next one! but this is this and i hope you like it! review! o and btw i know that i can't write songs, but i needed one so thats the best i could do!**

**disclaimer: don't own the people or the place but i do own the song!**

Oliver started home, when he suddenly became sidetracked. Something inside of him just wanted to think and he knew that if he went home he would get no tranquility so he decided to stop and sit along the beach. He sat staring beyond the ocean as if he was looking for more than what was being seen. There was a starving look in his eye. He felt as if he was no closer than where he had started. He was so close once, but what if that would be as far as he could go? What if he had to go on with life never telling Miley how he felt! Then he remembered, " 'tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." He determinedly stood up walked home thinking of one single thought. He will tell Miley, even if she says no at least he would go on with life with no regrets.

He was half smiling and half worried. He couldn't even wait to get home to call her again. He got out his cell phone and decided to call her on her cell phone so that they could talk in private. He knew that they weren't in actuality allowed to talk on her cell phone so they had to keep it discreet and she had to pretend that she was talking to Lilly when she others walked by. He dialed her number and waited anxiously for her to answer. She answered in a questioning tone, "Hey Oli…via?" "What!" replied Oliver in an utterly confused state. Miley waited for her father to pass before she could answer his question. "Sorry Oliver, my dad walked by," said Miley. "Oh, I see. That's okay," responded Oliver.

Oliver then questioned, "So, what are you doing?" She then explicated to him all about this new song that she was writing. After telling him that it was for her mother he asked her to sing it for him. He loved being the first to hear her new songs! It was one of the great perks of having a best friend who is secretly a pop star. She faltered for a second and then sang it to him.

I looked at you once

But never again the same

It's like this is all

One twisted game

I loved you from the start

And gave you my heart

I don't know how to feel

I wonder if this is even real…….

"Well that's all I have so far," finished Miley. She eagerly and anxiously waited for a reply, but to her displeasure, there was no sound from the other line. She wondered if they were disconnected, so she asked, "Oliver, are you still there?" After another few seconds he gradually replied, "Wow!"

She automatically became very self conscious, thinking that he didn't like the song, when in actuality it was written specifically with him in mind. She then quickly added, "Well…It's not finished yet, and it was just an idea. It will probably never be used for any of my CD's. I was just thinking and it kind of came to me. And…"

Oliver cut in with, "Wait a second! I never said that I didn't like it! I think that it is beautiful." He only wished that one day she would write a song like that for him. He briefly thought about writing a song to express his affection for her, but then decided against it given that, well; let's just say that songwriting wasn't his forte.

Miley slowly questioned him, "Really?" She was utterly relieved to find that Oliver didn't absolutely hate the song that she had spent all day writing in adoration for him. She knew now that she had to continue the song. She also hoped that Oliver wasn't perceptive enough to realize the genuine meaning behind the song. Her affection toward him, her best friend. Oh, no! This could end up horribly if things went erroneous.

**well, there it was! please review and i know that its not a good song, but the good news is that i need to add more than just the chorus for later on in the story so this poses a contest! who ever can write songs, this is for you! all you have to do is write two or three stanzas that go with the chorus! just post them as a review or on my profile and ill choose the best one! o and again i PROMISE the next chapter is sooo much better!**


	13. a rain of tears & the list

**hey... i know i just updated yesterday, but what did i say! i was very inspired for this chapter soo i couldn't help but post it early! well i really like it! if you don't then im sorry! well i didn't get any responses to my song contest and i really need some! i am not a good song writer so i need your help! well here it is! please review! (i only got 2 last chapter!!! eek!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own hannah montana or the dance quote but i did really...well ill tell you about it after!**

He told her that her mother would have loved the song and would be very proud of her. This brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want Oliver to hear her crying over the phone, but being the concerned best friend that he was, he did. It started to rain right at that very second. He then thought of very inspiring words to cheer her up. He told her to look outside her window. She walked over to her window and sat on the ledge attached to it.

She looked at her driveway, down the street, and around the corner, but she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. She then asked him what he was talking about still in a depressing manner. He told her that she was looking too deep and that she was passing up the obvious. She was silent trying to consider about what he meant. He told her to tell him what she saw. She told him that she saw her father's car, the mailbox, the neighbor's hot tub… with that he cut her off. He told her that she was overlooking everything. He asked her what the first thing she notices when she looks out the window. She took a moment before answering thinking exclusively on what he said and where he was going with this. I swear this boy is very hard to read; one minute he's a doughnut, and the next a philosopher.

She then answered his mystifying question with, "Well the first thing I notice…is that…it's raining." He smiled and let out a sigh, not that she could see any of this. "Exactly," was his only reply. Miley waited in stillness for a short time speculating why he wasn't continuing with his point to all of this. After realizing that he wasn't going to continue, she said, "So…" He answered back, "Well you know what that is don't you?" She rebutted, "Well, yeah. It's when the clouds get filled with precipitation and they.." "No," he cut her off in a majestic voice of reason, "it's your mother, crying tears of joy for you."

After hearing this Miley's heart completely stopped. Her head was whirling. That was the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever said. She felt a new, more alive, spirit overcome her. She told Oliver that she had to go and that she would call him a little bit later. She ran downstairs in her jeans and shirt not even bothering to grab a jacket. She flung open the door and ran outside slowly becoming drenched, but she didn't care. She got to the middle of her driveway and simply looked strait up into the sky. But she knew that she was looking much farther away than just the sky. She was looking at her mom. Her cell phone started to ring. "If We Were a Movie" blared from her pocket. She looked down to see who it was, but she had no intention of answering it. Nothing could disturb this inconceivable bond she was having with her mom at the moment.

It was Oliver. He was probably calling to make sure that she was okay. She was about to silent the call, when something gave her the notion not to. Instead she put it back into her pocket and began to dance. She didn't care who was watching or what they thought. Her body moved around but her spirit wasn't present. She could feel her soul drifting up to connect with her mother. She cleared everything out of her mind and felt completely one with her mother. When the music stopped she fell to the ground. However; she did not cry. She just lay there breathing heavily.

Her father opened the door and came running out in concern. He knelt down by his daughter and put her jacket around her. He picked her up and brought her inside. He sat her down on the couch and made her some hot chocolate. Her dad asked her if she was okay and she simply nodded back at him. He asked her if she wanted to talk about it and she said no. Once she reconnected herself she got up and ran upstairs.

She ran over to her desk drawer and opened up a pink and gold jewelry box. She opened up the box and revealed all of the precious possessions that her mother left her. There was one very important paper that she got out. When she was much younger her mother gave her a list of all of the things that she (her mother) wanted to accomplish before she died. She told her that she had accomplished all but one of them and that it was one that she could no longer attempt.

She gave Miley the list and asked her to please complete the list for her. Her mother had put stars next to all of the finished tasks; Miley instead drew hearts. She gave her specific instructions to not turn the page over until she had accomplished every other task on the list, for the one on the back was the only one that she never completed. Miley was determined to finish her mother's list as her dying wish.

She was now able to cross off "dance in the rain like no one is watching." She only had one more until she was able to look at the other side. She had been tempted many times to look, but she never did knowing that her mother wouldn't have wanted her to. She quietly folded the paper back up and tucked it back into the stunning box. Her cell phone started ringing again and, of course, it was no other than her concerned best friend, Oliver.

**well...tell me what you think???? anyways... i was never intending to have her dancing in the rain or have the list! i was inspired the other day when it was raining! i had to walk in it and i had my i pod. i suddenly stopped and just started dancing! and well things just gradually built off of that! don't you just love imagination! well ya! so please enter a song so that i can continue it! if no one gives me one, there won't be any more! and if you haven't already read it, i wrote a story before this called "When Everything Goes Right!!!" just go to my profile and read it! its pretty good and especially if you like this one you will like it! thanks! o and if you were confused about the list at all just ask and ill explain it better! **


	14. AN2

Heyy guys! Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever! I am like completely stuck! I have a little more, but its not enough to add a chapter! I will try really really hard to update in the next few days! If anyone has any ideas I would looove to hear them! thanks but in the meantime read my other story "When Everything Goes Right!" o and im just getting done editing my very first miley/oliver oneshot and a short story about miley getting punk'd on the show!


	15. house call

**heyy!!! omg!!! im am soooo sorry it took me FOREVER to update!! i just absolutely had no idea how to continue my story!!! but now i know where its going and im really excited about it!! i hope you all are still interested in my story because its going to get really good really soon!!!! i promise but i still love all of you! **

**Disclaimer: Yupp thats why i havent been writing...ive been trying to gain ownership of Hannah Montana...unfortuanatly the jury didn't see it my way :( they didn't believe that i had a health condition that if i didn't have mitchel musso and cody linley to hold on to and miley and emily to talk and shop with that i would die...well at least i can say that i tried!!!! hehe!**

On about the third ring she answered the piercing cell phone. She slowly elevated it up towards her ear. She didn't have much strength to say hello because she was still somewhat cold and her nose was runny. She finally sniffled and said hello in a groggy voice. Oliver immediately questioned her health by asking, "Miley, are you alright? Are you feeling okay?" She told him that she had just been outside in the rain and that she might be coming down with something.

Just then Robby Ray came in and Miley simultaneously closed her phone. He looked at her funny for a second, but then told her what he had come in intending to say. He told her that he had to go to watch Jackson's volleyball match. He started to inquire if she wanted to come, but stopped when she began to cough. He then suggested that she stay at home and get some rest. She nodded back at him and headed toward her bed to lie down. She pulled the covers over her freezing body and slowly nodded off to sleep.

She woke up about two hours later only feeling vaguely better. She rolled over to check her alarm clock, but instead gasped and jumped excitedly from her bead. She thought that she was left home alone, but it turns out that she was under the care of someone dearly close to her. She quickly lifted her hand and held her forehead in excruciating pain. Her head was throbbing, but she wasn't sure if it was her illness or if it was just that Oliver was exceptionally near to her. He ran over to her aid with an aspirin capsule and a glass of water. She took the pill and drowsily sat back down on her pink and white striped bed.

Taking a seat next to her on the bed, Oliver asked her if she was feeling any better. She told him that she still didn't feel that great. She paused for another second and then asked him a question. "Wait, how did you get here?" He then explained to her, "Well, I was coming over to check up on you just as you dad was walking out of the door. I asked him where you were and he told me that you were inside. He told me that it would probably be a good idea if I stayed here to make sure that you would be okay." Miley thought for a moment and then asked what he did the whole time he was here. He blushed and then told her that he just sat there and thought while waiting for her to wake up.

She was just about to tell Oliver how sweet it was of him to stay with her in her sickness when she abruptly heard the front door slam close. Oliver instantaneously jumped from the bed as Robby Ray walked into her room. Robby Ray's eyes bulged out at the thought of his baby girl sitting on her bed with a guy. To his relief he was able to tell that nothing had happened, but his instincts told him that soon he would have to watch helplessly as his baby falls in love.

As soon as he was able to converse with them, he asked them if they were doing alright. They both promptly responded with a firm, "fine." He gave them an interrogating glare, but found his way out the door. As soon as he had departed they looked at each other trying to suppress laughter, but it was no use. They both fell over onto the bed laughing hysterically. Miley pointed out that her dad probably thought they were together. Oliver abruptly stopped laughing and tightened his lips farther into the depths of his mouth. He looked downward unable to come up with the words to say. He yearned to blurt out some romantic line just like in all of the movies and then passionately kiss her, but, just as always, he knew that he could not.

**well thats it for now! i am leaving for this camp thing for the rest of the week so i will try to write on paper on the way and back so hopefully i can update next weekend!!!!! yay!!! please review so that i know that people are still reading!!!! thanks soooo much!!! and i promise it is getting good!**


End file.
